It's All Coming Back to Me Now
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A song fic for Remus and Tonks at the end of the sixth book. A special happy birthday to my girl Katie! RT


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So I was downloading some music on my computer and one of the songs hit me as perfect for Remus and Tonks at the end of book six. Yes, yes, been done to death, I know. This'll be my second one for it but it's in my head and won't go away and it's a present for Katie's birthday. Yes, it's weird to give your best friend a smut but if you knew us, you'd understand. So have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own the series or the song It's All Coming Back to Me Now by Celine Dion. Wow, multiple line disclaimer. Haven't had one of those in a while.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window_

Tonks shivered in bed as an unusually cold night swept over Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. It was like everything, even the weather, was reacting to the lose of Dumbledore. And unfortunately Tonks only had her thin t-shirt and jeans under her Auror robes, the robes that had been discarded the moment she got to her little room in Aberforth's inn. They were filthy and the last thing Tonks wanted was a reminder of anything outside her room.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever_

Remus watched the hot sun set on probably the worst day of his life. No, scratch that, the second worst day of his life. The sun was blazing hot too on the worst day but he did his best to never think of that. Her tears, that seemed to dry up the moment they fell, had almost been his undoing that day. But he'd held strong, at least on the outside. Inside he'd been dying right along with her.

Looking at the inn he knew held her, he decided it was time to fix that day, even if it was almost a year later. Some things should never be left broken.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

Tonks wiped harshly at the tears that fell down her face. She knew they weren't for her fallen leader, her fallen headmaster. They were for a man who didn't deserve them, who didn't even acknowledge them. And she'd finished crying for him. The day he left he'd taken their memories together and her heart and she never wanted either back.

Or so she thought.

_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_

_And I hold you like that_

_It's so hard to believe but_

_It's all coming back to me_

_(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

He stood in front of her door and knocked lightly, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping. They'd been through a lot, she needed her rest. But to his surprise, the door opened moments later and her tear stained face shattered what little resolve he had.

Before she could register his presence, Remus was in the room, door closed behind him and she was in his arms, their lips sealed together. It was like that day had never happened. Like he hadn't broken them both with a few simple but deadly words. Every wonderful memory, every scorching feeling, it all came flooding back with the simplest of touches.

His right hand tangled in her hair, his left planted firmly in the center of her back, anchoring her to him, his body pressed tightly to hers and his lips, those wonderful lips which were working hard to pry hers apart. She could never forget those lips if she tried. And oh how she had.

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than any laws allow_

_Baby Baby_

No matter the situation, no matter the feelings involved, Remus had always been gentle with Tonks and now was not going to be any different. Pulling back from the kiss, he watched her face as she processed what he'd done. What happened next would be completely based on her reaction. He had never and would never push her into something she didn't want. Even if she'd reacted to his kiss, that didn't mean she wanted to sleep with him or even want to see him. He hadn't really given her a say before kissing her and for that alone he was sorry. Never would he be sorry for kissing her. Never.

Too many wonderful nights had started and ended with their kisses and he would never taint their memories by being sorry for them.

_If I kiss you like this_

_And if you whisper like that_

_It was lost long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this_

_And if you need me like that_

_It was dead long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's so hard to resist_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_But it's all coming back_

Tonks kept her eyes closed as she tried to decide how she felt. She knew Remus would give her as long as she needed, even if he started to feel unsure or anxious. She wanted nothing more then to push everything back, even just for the night, and let him love her, let him love her like he used to but that long year, the words he'd said, they weren't just going to go away and Tonks was never one to put things off or push them aside. They needed to talk and it needed to happen now.

"You hurt me," she said, her voice no more then a whisper, her eyes still tightly shut. "what you said, the way you left. I understand now but then, you can't even imagine how much it hurt, Remus."

Remus let his own eyes slid shut. "Believe me Dora, as much as it hurt you to hear it, that's how much it hurt me to say it. I shattered my own heart hurting you like that. When you started crying, I almost gave in, I almost turned and walked back into your arms."

Tonks sniffed. "Why didn't you?"

Remus shook his head. "I was too stubborn, I believed in the mission too much. And more then that, I let my fears rule me."

Tonks knew which fears he meant. "You know I would never-"

"I know, love." Remus reassured her. "At least now I do. Then, I was so confused and lost from losing Sirius."

Tonks exhaled softly before opening her eyes. Their eyes met and locked. "Promise me, if we do this, if I let you stay tonight, that you won't leave again because of fears. You'll talk to me. You'll let me help. That's the only way we'll work Remus."

Remus tipped his head forward slowly and let their foreheads rest together. "Even if you don't let me stay, I promise you, Nymphadora Tonks, I will never leave again. Nothing will ever again remove me from your side."

Tonks gave the best smile she could. "Don't call me Nymphadora."

Remus chuckled softly before capturing Tonks's lips once more.

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies_

_And whenever you tried to hurt me_

_I just hurt you even worse_

_And so much deeper_

_There were hours that just went on for days_

_When alone at last we'd count up all the chances_

_That were lost to us forever_

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

_But if I touch you like this_

_And if you kiss me like that_

_It was so long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you touch me like this_

_And if I kiss you like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

Tonks sighed as Remus's arms slipped around her and held her tight against his body. She could feel the evidence of how their simple kiss effected him pressed against her belly and couldn't help the warm fire that swept through her and settled in her deep in her. She'd missed him, so much. All the time they lost, time they could never get back. But that wasn't what mattered. Her head fell back as he trailed gently down her neck. What mattered was they were together now and they weren't separating ever again.

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things we'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allow_

_Baby, Baby, Baby_

Remus slipped his hands under Tonks's shirt and started gently moving it up her body as he took advantage of the scoop neck. He placed butterfly kisses along the collar before returning to the hollow of her throat, where he gently sucked and nipped, leaving a mark. He heard the soft moan Tonks released and smiled against her neck, pleased he could still pleasure her the way he once did.

Once her shirt got to her breasts, he pulled away to lift it completely from her body. He allowed Tonks to repeat his actions on himself as she removed both his button up and under shirt. She placed delicate kisses along his collarbone, running her tongue along the center, taking pride in the deep groan he let out before lifting her lips back to his.

_When you touch me like this_

_And when you hold me like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_Then we see what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

Lips once again locked, Remus started moving Tonks backwards towards her bed. His hands held her hips to ensure they'd get there safely. While Tonks had no record of clumsiness during their love making, he was always careful, not wanting her to get hurt or embarrassed.

Tonks felt the edge of the bed hit the back of her knees and removed her lips from Remus's so she could get on the bed. Scooting up, she laid her once again pink hair on the pillows and let it grow several inches. She knew Remus liked it long when they made love. He never said it but his constant playing with it gave him away.

Remus watched her hair grow, its vibrancy a wonderful sight. Once it laid just below her shoulder blades, it stopped and Remus joined Tonks on the bed, his longer body carefully laying over her smaller frame. Minus her hair, Tonks was completely natural and Remus would have her no other way.

Tonks sighed as Remus settled over her and his lips returned to her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding his head to her as he moved down to kiss the exposed parts of her breasts. She arched her back as his fingers slipped under her to release the hook of her bra.

A rush of cold air brushed her breasts as her bra joined their shirts on the ground moments before Remus's slender fingers ghosted over her pale flesh, causing the nipples to harden and goosebumps to break out.

As his lips closed over Tonks's left nipple, his left hand came up to start kneading her right breast, feeling himself swell at the moans that he hear falling from her lips. It had been entirely too long. Never again.

Gasping as Remus bit down gently, Tonks arched her back into his mouth and slid her hands along his shoulders, digging her nails in as he switched breasts and his free hand moved down stealthfully to the button of her jeans. She groaned as she felt him slide the button through its hole and pull the zipper down. Lifting her hips, Tonks let Remus pull her jeans off, leaving her in only her panties.

"You are just as beautiful as I remember," Remus whispered as he placed soft kisses around her belly button.

"Oh Remus," Tonks exhaled as her hips arched off the bed.

_If you forgive me all this_

_If I forgive you all that_

_We forgive and forget_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_We see just what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

Remus slid his fingers over the outside of Tonks's thighs, not quite touching, leaving a whispered trail behind as his kisses moved to the top of her panties.

"Please," Tonks pleaded softly, her head pressed back into the pillow.

Never one to refuse, Remus slid the soaked fabric down her long legs, dropping it over the edge as he began drawing kisses along the smooth skin of her inner thighs.

Tonks couldn't help it as her legs fell open, exposing her most intimate part to Remus. Her breathing was sharp and shallow. She'd forgotten just how good it felt to be with Remus, to have him focusing all his attention on her.

So caught up in her thoughts, Tonks gasped and arched off the bed in surprise as Remus swept his tongue over her slit and gently bit down on her clit. The action brought on her orgasm faster then ever before and her world zeroed in on Remus's continued licking as she fell hard over the edge.

As Tonks came down, Remus quickly shed his own pants and boxers before retaking his place over her. He stroked her sides softly as she refocused on him, her eyes bright, her hair almost glowing.

"Ready?" Remus asked softly.

Tonks wrapped her arms around Remus's neck and kissed him. "Ready."

Lining himself up carefully, Remus slid into Tonks's warm, wet heat and they both groaned as they took time to adjust. It had been so long but it still felt so perfect. When Tonks shifted her hips, Remus began slowly thrusting in and out of her, sealing his lips once more to her neck as her hands slid from his own neck down to his sides.

Tonks pressed her forehead to Remus's shoulder as his thrusts sped up, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge. He adjusted his angle as Tonks thrusted her own hips up and the combined sensation drew sharp gasps from the pair. It spurred them on, heated them further and it took no time for them both to crash hard, their orgasms stealing their breath as they called each others names.

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_And when you kiss me like this_

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_And when I touch you like that_

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_If you do it like this_

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_And if we, , ,_

Remus held Tonks close after they calmed down and settled under the covers, their naked bodies tangled together.

"Is this what you came here for?" Tonks asked softly as she traced a finger over Remus's chest.

Remus combed his fingers through her hair. "Actually I came fully prepared to beg just so you'd listen to me. I never thought this would happen."

Tonks propped her chin up on her hand. "Are you sorry it did?"

Remus shook his head. "I will never be sorry for being with you. And I will never be sorry that I got you back." his eyes turned uncertain. "I did get you back, right?"

Tonks smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you got me back."

Remus returned the smile. "Good, I'm glad." he pulled her closer. "Let's sleep, we have a long few days ahead of us."

Tonks let her eyes slip shut and sighed as she rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Remus."

Remus kissed her head. "I love you too, Dora. I love you too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*clears throat* Well, there's that. Came out a lot better then I thought it would. But Katie is the final voice on that. So Greek? What do you think? Make your birthday a little bit better? I certainly hope so! Okay kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Happy birthday Katie!

End Transmission


End file.
